Malaikat Tanpa Sayap
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan membuat Naruto hilang ingatan hingga di ingatannya hanya tersisa satu hal. My first Fic NaruSaku. RnR?


Fic NaruSaku pertama Tika.. :)

**Malaikat Tanpa Sayap**

**by**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Naruto-kun..." suara itu terdengar lemah nan pelan._

_"Hinata-chan!" teriak suara lainnya seolah memanggil si pemilik suara lemah tadi._

_"Naruto-kun..." suara itu semakin lemah dan akhirnya menghilang digantikan kabut putih yang membutakan pandangan._

_"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan...!" teriak suara cempreng itu sekuat tenaga memanggil si pemilik suara lemah namun nihil, tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya kabut putih bisu dan kesunyian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kelopak _tan_ terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang manik safir yang indah. Dari indra pendengarannya, dapat ia dengar suara seseorang menyerukan namanya beberapa kali. Mata safir itu mengerjab sebelum menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang wanita berambut _pink gummy_ tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya.

"Naruto... Naruto... Akhirnya kau sadar juga...," kata perempuan itu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Air matanya meluncur deras dari manik _emerald_nya yang indah.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto tak kunjung menjawab. Ia sibuk mengamati gadis bermata _emerald_ yang menangis tak karuan.

_"Hinata-chan!"_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat mimpinya barusan dan berasumsi kalau wanita yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah Hinata-seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hadir di mimpinya.

"Hi-Hinata? Kau, Hinata?" tanyanya.

Perempuan itu sedikit tersentak lalu buru-buru memeluk Naruto dengan erat, seolah tak mau berpisah lagi.

"Naruto..."

"Kau yang bernama Hinata?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku Hinata. Aku adalah Hinata, Naruto."

"Hinata-chan," mata safir itu berubah sendu, "Kau tahu, kukira aku akan kehilanganmu. Aku selalu memimpikanmu dan kau selalu menghilang. Kau tahu, Hinata-chan, rasanya hampa tanpa dirimu."

"Benarkah? Aku selalu di sini, Naruto, bersamamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya menyinari sesosok wanita berambut _pink gummy_ dan bermata _emerald_ yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat memasuki rumah sakit umum di Kota Konoha. Perempuan tersebut menelusuri koridor demi koridor sambil menenteng kantung plastik warna putih. Jalannya terhenti begitu sampai di salah satu kamar bernomor 501. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang agak ngos-ngosan, ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan disambut teriakan dari penghuni kamar.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hai, Naruto," gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata tersebut meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya ke dalam kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan lalu duduk di ranjang lelaki pirang yang tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang ia buat senormal mungkin. Tertangkap jelas dari safir Naruto kalau mata _emerald_nya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan akan sesuatu.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Hinata menghela nafas kesal, "Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kau terkena amnesia, Naruto!"

"Ya, tetapi kurasa aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku?" Hinata menautkan alisnya.

"Kemarin kau buru-buru pulang dan sekarang kau terlihat lelah. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menyentuh pundak Hinata, menelusuri setiap kejujuran di mata _emerald_nya.

Mata emerald itu terlihat takut dikunci oleh mata safir, karena itu Hinata menepis tangan Naruto, berdiri, dan memandang keluar jendela, tak berani menatap iris safir itu lagi.

"Kau tahu, Naruto, aku hanya bingung menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan kita karena kau terkena amnesia."

"Hehe... Kau tidak perlu bingung, Hinata-chan! Aku percaya padamu. Dari semua orang yang kukenal, hanya namamu yang kuingat. Bahkan amnesia pun, aku masih mengingatmu. Kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, Hinata-chan. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih lagi."

"Memang seperti apa mimpimu?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku dan aku balik memanggil namamu. Kau seolah memberiku semangat untuk hidup."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum kecut, "Tak kusangka kau akan bermimpi seperti itu. Kau bodoh, Naruto!" Hinata berbalik lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang, yang terpenting kau harus sembuh! Jika kau butuh bantuan, aku akan siap membantumu!"

"Hehe... Terima kasih, Hinata-chan!" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jari andalannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Naruto-kun."_

_"Naruto-kun."_

_"Naruto-kun."_

_"Bertahanlah."_

_"Bertahanlah, Naruto-kun."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi suara itu hadir di mimpinya. Memanggilnya, seolah ingin memberitahukan sesuatu sebelum dia terkena amnesia. Tetapi apa? Adakah yang terlewatkan olehnya?

Mata safir itu menatap daun pintu yang perlahan terbuka dan muncul wanita berambut _pink gummy_ yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hinata-chan," gumannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak papa? Kata dokter kau harus operasi lagi. Apa luka saat kecelakaan itu belum pulih?" cerocos Hinata mengamati Naruto yang berbaring tanpa tenaga.

"Hinata-chan, aku memimpikanmu lagi."

Mata _emerald_ itu tiba-tiba melebar sedetik lalu kembali ke posisi normal.

"Hehe.. Kau seolah memberiku semangat untuk hidup. Terima kasih, Hinata-chan," katanya lemah.

"Pokoknya, kau harus sembuh. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, Naruto," ia mengusap pipi _tan_ lelaki tersebut dengan raut khawatir.

"Hinata-chan, seperti apa hubungan kita sebelum aku amnesia?"

Mata _emerald_ itu menari ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pemuda di hadapannya, "Kita... benar-benar serasi. Setiap hari, tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Pasti selalu ada tingkah konyolmu juga tinju dariku," lagi, Hinata mencoba tersenyum di balik _emerald_nya yang sendu.

"Hehe... Sudah kuduga. Aku ingin cepat sembuh dan menikmati saat-saat indah bersamamu."

"Aku pun begitu," sekarang _emerald_ itu bergetar hampir menangis. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Oh ya, apakah ada foto-foto tentang kita? Aku ingin melihatnya setelah operasi."

"Akan kubawakan. Pokoknya kau harus sembuh total," serunya dengan suara parau.

"Hm. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

Sekarang _emerald_ itu benar mengeluarkan butiran kristalnya, menangis sesenggukan. Tangan _tan_ itu mengusap lembut air mata sang gadis, mencoba menenangkannya.

"_A-Arigatou_, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Berjuanglah, Naruto-kun. Cepat sembuh dan cerialah kembali. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak _tan_ terbuka perlahan. Lagi-lagi suara lembut itu. Suara yang memberinya semangat. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Suara itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan hati. Semakin lama Naruto bertambah yakin kalau suara yang berada di mimpinya bukanlah suara Hinata di dunia nyata. Buru-buru ia menepis semua keraguannya pada Hinata berambut _pink_ itu. Apa mungkin waktu telah berputar hingga Hinata berubah menjadi urakan seperti sekarang?

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar? Seperti janjiku, ini aku bawakan album kenangan kita."

Naruto duduk lalu menerima album itu, "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan!" ia mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya dan dibalas anggukan dari Hinata.

"Kau juga bersekolah, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto begitu mengetahui Hinata datang dengan memakai seragam SMA.

"Hm. Kita satu sekolah, Naruto."

"Jadi sebelum ini aku juga bersekolah ya? Kenapa teman-teman kita tak ada yang menjengukku?"

"Haha! Aku melarang mereka menjengukmu. Kau tahu, mereka selalu ribut. Aku takut keadaanmu tak juga membaik," gadis itu duduk di ranjang Naruto.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya keadaanku akan cepat membaik jika mereka datang."

"Katakan itu jika kau diperbolehkan pulang."

"Hehe... _Arigatou_, Hinata-chan. Kau benar-benar perhatian padaku ya! Lalu...," Naruto mulai membuka halaman demi halaman album itu.

"Kita berteman sejak kecil dan aku mengabadikan semua momen itu," jelas Hinata.

"Kau terlihat galak sewaktu SMP, Hinata-chan! Hahahaha..."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau juga cantik dengan rambut _pink_ dan mata _emerald_. Kau mirip dengan bunga sakura."

Naruto kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Daripada disebut pacar, kita lebih mirip sebagai sahabat ya, Hinata-chan!"

Halaman selanjutnya dibuka, bibir Naruto mengukir sebuah senyum.

"Lihat ini! Aku jadi ingin bersekolah sambil bergandengan tangan denganmu."

Naruto menutup halaman terakhir dan mengembalikan album itu ke Hinata, "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan!"

"Sama-sama, Naruto," Hinata mencoba tersenyum dan menerima album itu kembali.

"Hehe... Aku jadi bersemangat untuk kembali ke sekolah!"

"Hm. Cepat sembuh, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saatnya melupakan dirinya. Ayolah, Naruto! Lihat kenyataan! Sakura sama sekali tak mencintaimu! Ia menyukai sahabatmu! Dan sekarang ada Hinata, jangan kecewakan gadis itu. Bukalah hatimu untuknya. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai orang yang akan terus menyakitimu, bukan?_

Naruto termenung menatap surat yang terselip di meja belajarnya saat ia menggeledah seluruh isi rumahnya agar tak asing dengan rumahnya sendiri. Rumah ini begitu sepi, ya karena Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu yang hidupnya dibiayai oleh negara. Apa arti surat itu? Siapa yang menulisnya? Dirinyakah?

"Naruto, aku datang...," seru Hinata saat memasuki kamar Naruto, "Maaf aku lancang, tetapi aku sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan kau tidak mendengarku."

"Hinata-chan, siapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba hingga iris _emerald_ gadis itu melebar.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata tampak gugup dan bingung, "Da-Dari mana kau tahu tentang Sakura?"

"Aku dulu pernah mencintainya, kan? Jawab Hinata-chan! Siapa Sakura? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit memaksa.

_Emerald_ itu lagi-lagi meneteskan air mata. Susah payah ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Sakura sudah meninggal! Dia tidak akan kembali lagi!"

Iris safir itu melebar dan dibalas air mata dari Hinata yang menetes keluar. Naruto menghampiri gadis itu lalu memeluknya, mengelus permata merah jambunya agar tenang dan tidak menangis lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan. Entah siapa itu Sakura, aku akan melupakannya. Besok aku mulai sekolah dan kita akan bersama tanpa ada seorang pun pengganggu. Aku mencintaimu."

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa takut, takut akan sesuatu saat Naruto akan pergi ke tempat bernama sekolah. Rasanya takut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menghalangi Naruto untuk masuk sekolah? Tidak, dia akan membuat kisah ini terus berjalan hingga semuanya terungkap jelas. Saat Naruto mengetahui semua kebenarannya.

_Meskipun aku tahu semua akan terungkap pelan-pelan, aku masih tetap melanjutkan sandiwara ini, untukmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hei, Sakura-chan! Tunggu..!" teriak lelaki berambut pirang memanggil seorang gadis berambut _pink gummy_._

_"Hah, diam bodoh! Sasuke-kun bisa menjauhiku jika kau dekat-dekat denganku," seru gadis yang dipanggil Sakura._

_"Selalu saja Sasuke," lelaki pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa sih keunggulan Uchiha itu?!" cibirnya._

_"Paling tidak, dia tidak bodoh sepertimu.."_

_"Aku akan buktikan jika aku bisa jadi pintar!"_

_"Hah! Kutunggu pembuktianmu, Naruto..," Sakura tersenyum meremehkan._

_"Lihat saja!" serunya tak mau diremehkan._

_"Na-Naruto-kun..," panggil perempuan berambut _indigo_ yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan mereka. Gadis itu menunduk tak berani menatap Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku tulis bersampul cokelat._

_"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"_

_"Ke-Kemarin kau tidak masuk. Ini aku pinjamkan catatanku. Semoga bisa membantumu," ujar gadis itu gugup lalu setelah Naruto menerima catatan itu, gadis bernama Hinata itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran._

_"Sepertinya Hinata sangat menyukaimu, Naruto. Padahal kemarin kau bolos, dia sampai repot-repot membawakanmu catatan," Sakura terkekeh sedang Naruto menatap jejak Hinata yang telah menghilang._

Ada gadis yang mencintaiku. Aku harus memperjuangkannya. Hinata-chan.

_"Na-Naruto-kun belum pulang?" tanya suara yang sudah ditunggunya._

_"Hehe.. Aku menunggumu, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya hingga semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata._

_"A-Ada apa, Na-Naruto-kun menungguku?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengatur degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan._

_"Ah.. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang," sontak wajah Hinata memerah._

_"Naruto, besok jangan lupa bawa catatan matematikaku ya!" seru seorang wanita yang seolah mengganggu obrolan mereka._

_"Siap, Sakura-chan!"_

_"Jangan lupa!" mata _emerald_ itu melebar begitu mendapati perempuan berambut _indigo_ tengah tertunduk malu di hadapan Naruto. "Eh? Hinata?"_

_"Sa-Sakura-chan," panggil Hunata malu-malu kucing._

_"Hehe... Aku akan mengajak Hinata-chan pulang bersama," seru Naruto._

_Sakura terkekeh, "Hati-hati jika pulang bersama Naruto..," ledek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua insan di hadapannya._

_"Jadi Hinata-chan, kau mau kan pulang bersamaku?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan dari Hinata._

_**Di bus...**_

_"Hehe... Maaf ya, Hinata-chan. Biasanya kau kan pulang bersama Neji naik mobil."_

_"Ti-Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," ujar Hinata._

_"Hm.. Sebenarnya aku bingung bagaimana cara menembak seorang gadis," cetusnya dan langsung membuat mata _lavender_ Hinata berubah sendu._

_"Sakura-chan kah?" tanyanya menahan air mata yang hampir meluncur keluar._

_"Ah?"_

_Suara klakson dan decitan rem menghentikan obrolan mereka dan yang terdengar adalah suara debuman keras dan teriakan para penumpang lalu disambut sirine ambulans yang menggema ke segala arah._

_"Naruto-kun."_

_"Naruto-kun."_

_"Naruto-kun."_

_"Bertahanlah."_

_"Bertahanlah, Naruto-kun."_

_Seru Hinata yang sudah berlumuran darah begitu mendapati Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri._

_"Tenanglah, Nona. Anda kehilangan banyak darah," seru seorang suster yang memasangkan alat-alat medis ke tubuh Hinata._

_"Tolong selamatkan Naruto-kun, suster.."_

_"Kami akan berusaha," seorang dokter menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuh Hinata hingga gadis itu tak sadarkan diri._

_"Berjuanglah, Naruto-kun. Cepat sembuh dan cerialah kembali. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," gumannya sebelum kesadarannya hilang selamanya._

_"Hinata-chan, aku juga mencintaimu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun dari mimpi mengerikan tadi. Air matanya meleleh membasahi pipi _tan_nya. Mimpi itu begitu nyata seolah menunjukkan sebuah kejadian padanya. Apa arti mimpi barusan? Sakura... Siapa sebenarnya Sakura? Orang yang pentingkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" panggil perempuan berambut _blonde_ kepada wanita berambut _pink gummy_ yang diketahui bernama Hinata.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya gadis itu menautkan alisnya.

"Apa yang kau ceritakan pada Naruto?"

"Me-Memang kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit gelagapan.

"Tadi dia mencarimu. Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hinata? Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ti-Tidak ada. Aku harus pergi, Ino. Maaf," gadis berambut _pink gummy_ itu segera meninggalkan sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Hinata-chan masih hidup! Dia selalu menjengukku!" teriak Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Hinata sudah meninggal, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa motif Sakura mengaku sebagai Hinata," Ino memasuki kelas untuk meredam amarah Naruto.

"Hinata meninggal saat kau mengajaknya pulang bersama," Neji mencengkram kerah Naruto dengan kasar.

"Hentikan, Neji. Dia amnesia. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa," Lee menghentikan Neji yang hendak memukul Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin menyusul Sakura, _Dobe_? Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju makam Hinata. Biar kau puas dengan opinimu itu."

Seorang gadis menangis sesenggukan di depan batu nisan bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata. Rambut _pink gummy_nya menari searah dengan angin. Meskipun ia menangis seperti ini, kenyataan tak akan berubah. Orang yang telah mati tak mungkin bisa hidup lagi.

_"Hinata, Hinata, bertahanlah," seru Sakura mengikuti para suster yang mendorong Hinata menuju ruang operasi._

"Hm.. Sebenarnya aku bingung bagaimana cara menembak seorang gadis."

"Sakura-chan kah?"

_Tiba-tiba butiran-butiran kristal itu meluncur dari permata _lavender_nya._

_"Sakura-chan..."_

_"Kumohon, jangan bicara dulu," pinta Sakura menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar._

_"Sakura-chan, tolong jaga Naruto."_

"_Aku mohon, jangan bicara dulu, Hinata!"_

"_Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintai Sakura-chan. Karena itu, tolong jaga dia dan jangan sakiti dia. Kumohon... Hidupku tak lama lagi.. Apapun caranya, bahagiakan dia, Sakura-chan."_

_Hinata menghilang di balik pintu operasi yang tertutup._

"Mencintaiku, kau bilang? Naruto sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Dia sangat mencintaimu.." gadis itu terkekeh dengan air matanya meluncur kian deras.

"Dia hanya mengingatmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir kalau dia tidak mencintaimu?"

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaanmu. Aku tak ingin dia tambah terpuruk saat mengetahui kau telah tiada. Aku minta maaf.. Aku berpura-pura menjadi kau..."

"Tetapi sekarang kau bisa tersenyum senang di surga sana. Dia sudah sembuh total. Dia sudah ceria lagi. Aku tidak peduli jika dia akan membenciku. Yang terpenting, aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu. Yang terpenting Naruto bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang."

"Aku tidak tahu ujung dari sandiwara ini. Aku tak tahu cara menjelaskan semua ini kepada Naruto. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" entah gadis _pink gummy_ ini berbicara kepada siapa. Kepada anginkah?

Naruto tiba di makam Hinata dan didapati perempuan berambut _pink_ tengah menangis di sana.

"Hi-Hinata? Hi-Hinata-chan?" suaranya bergetar begitu mendapati sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Cepat katakan!" Naruto menggoyangkan pundak Sakura dengan kasar.

"Ma-Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu.. Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Hinata untuk menjagamu."

"Menjagaku? Kau membohongiku, Sakura-chan!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

"Itu karena kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh! Hinata pikir, kau mencintaiku. Tetapi kenapa saat kau terbangun kau malah mengingatnya? Kau tahu, Hinata meninggal dengan kesedihan! Apa yang kau katakan padanya saat mengantarnya pulang? Bodoh!" bentak Sakura.

Tangan _tan_ itu mengepal, menahan semua gemuruh amarah yang ingin dilontarkannya, "Aku tahu! Aku tahu semuanya! Aku memimpikannya! Aku memang bodoh! Tetapi kenapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa, Sakura-chan?!"

"Apa mungkin keadaanmu yang lemah itu, bisa menerima kenyataan ini? Kau mungkin akan terpuruk dan akan menyusul Hinata! Hinata ingin kau bahagia! Apa salah caraku ini?!"

"Sahabat macam apa kau? Kau membohongiku!" bentak Naruto.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku ingin agar kau tetap hidup! Aku tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk!" bentak Sakura membela diri.

"Cih!" Naruto menatap nanar batu nisan Hinata. "Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar di depan makamnya. Dia pasti sedih melihatku seperti ini. Sepertinya aku akan pergi dari Konoha. Terima kasih sudah menodai persahabatan kita," lelaki pirang itu pergi, pergi meninggalkan seorang gadis yang menagis tersedu-sedu. Pergi, dan tidak kembali lagi.

"Naruto," panggilnya dan membuat lelaki _blonde_ itu berhenti melangkah, "Aku sudah siap jika kau harus membenciku," katanya namun tak direspon oleh Naruto yang tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, berlalu pergi.

_Apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaanmu. Kupikir caranya adalah mengaku sebagai Hinata agar kau punya semangat untuk hidup. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terpuruk, tetapi kenapa kau malah membenciku? Aku tahu aku menanggung resiko besar saat mulai sandiwara ini. Aku akan kehilangan kepercayaanmu sebagai sahabatku. Namun aku akan merelakan itu semua agar kau bisa sembuh total dan terus hidup jujur, Naruto, aku belum siap kehilanganmu. Aku belum siapa kehilangn tawamu. Aku belum siap kehilanganmu yang terus menempel padaku. Aku ingin saat aku menikah nanti, kau datang dengan senum lima jarimu memberikan selamat sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Aku membuatmu tersakiti tetapi jujur, aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang baik. Tidak lebih. Meskipun sekarang kau meninggalkanku dan membenciku, aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Terima kasih, sahabatku yang bodoh. Semoga kau menemukan Hinata lain di luar sana. Aku akan menunggumu menerimaku kembali menjadi seorang sahabat. Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu kalau aku adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang telah diciptakannya._

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sakura?" tanya sorang lelaki berambut _raven_ yang sudah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun? Aku baru saja kehilangan sahabatku," jawabnya berusaha untuk tegar.

"Si _Dobe_ itu pasti akan kembali. Ayo, pulang," ajaknya.

"Hm. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

**TAMAT**

**Cyaaaatt... fic NaruSaku pertamaku...! Semoga menghibur...!**


End file.
